The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrink the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies further advance, package-on-package semiconductor devices have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of a semiconductor device. In a package on package semiconductor device, active circuits such as logic, memory, processor circuits and the like are fabricated on different wafers and packages. Two or more packages are installed on top of one another, i.e. stacked, with a standard interface to route signals between them. Much higher density can be achieved by employing package on package semiconductor devices. Furthermore, package on package semiconductor devices can achieve smaller form factors, cost-effectiveness, increased performance and lower power consumption.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale